Known in the art are various antiarrhythmic-action preparations such as quinidine, novocainamide (.beta.-diethylaminoethylamide hydrochloride of p-aminobenzoic acid), obzidan (propranolol), isoptin, moricizin, ethmozin and others.
These preparations are widely used in the medical practice. However, they feature a number of disadvantages, namely an insufficient activity, a pronounced hypotensive effect, a short duration of the effect ensured by the preparation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel pharmaceutical composition which possesses a higher antiarrhythmic activity, a longer duration and a broader range of the pharmacological action without reducing the arterial pressure.
This object is accomplished by the pharmaceutical composition possessing antiarrhythmic effect according to the present invention which is novel and hitherto unknown from the literature.